A conventional process of dehydration for wooden material such as logs or bamboo is to collect the logs or bamboo in a cool and dry area to let the moisture in the wooden material release naturally. This conventional method takes a long time and requires a large area for the wooden material. During the process of dehydration, damage due to insects or nature disasters could happen and results lost to the wood merchants. The long waiting period cannot meet needs of markets and the wooden products could deform if the dehydration process is not completely proceeded. As shown in FIG. 1, when the cambium is transferred to xylem, the conduits 111 and fibers 112 of the wood become the main passages for the moisture 13 to release from the wood. Nevertheless, there is gluey particles 12 located in the conduits 111 and the gluey particles 12 stock the conduits 111 so that moisture 13 cannot release. Therefore, the waiting period will be prolonged.
The present invention intends to provide a method that effectively shortens the period for dehydrating the wooden material.